When divesting trees of their branches, especially tall trees, the problem frequently arises that persons or objects have to be protected from the cut-off, dropping branches. The motor-driven chain saws, due to their weight, can only be operated and guided with both hands of the operator, from which circumstance the necessity arises of a further auxiliary person having to hold the end of the branch that is being cut off. When Larger branches or tree trunks are involved, additional auxiliary means are required, by way of example in such a way that the branch to be severed has to be secured against falling down by means of ropes or other lifting tackle.
That is why the technical problem of the present invention is to construct a device of the type stated in the beginning in such a way that the severed workpieces, when cut, are secured against falling down without any additional supplementary means. According to the technical problem, the device is intended to be compatibly and safely operable by one person.